


Road To Love

by akuspit



Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU’s [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I love Cats, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Spoilers, Worried Hinata Shouyou, You Have Been Warned, also a cat has a cameo, i love kenhina, kenma says more than one sentence, there needs to be more kenhina fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuspit/pseuds/akuspit
Summary: Hinata loves volleyball and really hopes his soulmate is just as crazy about it as he is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639678
Comments: 14
Kudos: 340





	Road To Love

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this ! this is my second soulmate fic and i hope my writing is improving <3

On the day of your birth, you’re born with a red string tied around your ring finger. That string connects you to your soulmate, the person you’ll spend the rest of your life with. When you’re near your soulmate you can feel the string being pulled, leading you towards their direction.

Hinata Shouyou is a big fan of the soulmate concept, always waking up with the first thought of the morning being,”Maybe I’ll meet them today.” His little sister had the same feelings about it, always running towards her big brother and greeting him with big hopeful eyes when he got back home from volleyball practice.

“Did you meet them, nii-chan?” She would ask, jumping into Hinata’s arms not minding how sweaty her brother was. He would pout and fake a disappointed sigh,”Not today, Natsu. Hopefully tomorrow, alright?”

Truthfully, Hinata has never been upset with the fact that he hasn’t met his soulmate yet, he knew that some people grew up to the age of 40 until they finally met their partner. Although, that didn’t mean that Hinata was not sometimes hopeful that that day would come by soon.

As embarrassing as it sounded, he had a list of things he wanted to do with his soulmate. From multiple dates to every movie he wanted to watch with the other. Of course there was one thing he wanted most from his soulmate, something he hoped for constantly.

That his soulmate enjoyed volleyball as much as he did.

Hinata had been playing volleyball since he was in middle school, although he was never in an actual team until he was in his third year. He remembers how nastily he lost against their competition, remembers how hard he took it for a couple days until he realized he just needed to practice more and never give up.

That’s why Hinata is officially on the starting roster for his volleyball team in Karasuno High School. He was ecstatic, more so than that, even if it meant that he had to play with his ultimate rival who he had lost against in his third year competition.

Pushing that aside, yeah, Hinata needed to be with someone who loved volleyball as much as he did. He would consider it his entire life. His soulmate could at least be a little bit interested in the sport, just as long his soulmate would understand why he was so invested in volleyball.

“I don’t know why you’re so pressed over this, dumbass. If a person is your soulmate I’m pretty sure they would deal with anything just to make you happy.” Kageyama, Hinata’s now best friend (could you even call him that), states. Hinata looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, “That’s sort of the problem, I don’t want them to just tolerate it for me, I want them to love it just as much as I do.” He complains.

Kageyama finishes tying his shoes, watching Hinata tie up his own on the ground. “Well, think about it this way, if they love you just as much as you love volleyball then they’ll probably love volleyball just as much too.” he tries to explain, stretching for the run their team is about to do.

“Wow, you really are a dumbass.” Tsukishima snickers as he passes by the two of them, Yamaguchi giggling as he follows behind him like a lost puppy.

Hinata tries not to laugh as he watches his friend’s face morph into the one people have when they’re constipated. He covers his mouth but can’t help the laugh that spills out between his fingers.

“Hey, are you laughing at me, dumbass?”

“N-No, no! Of course not! I SAID NO- OW!”

“Hey, brats! Listen up will you? We’re doing laps around this neighborhood so please don’t run off on your own, okay?” Daichi warns, looking directly at Hinata and Kageyama in the eyes. They both duck their heads, a bit embarrassed at the scolding they’re indirectly getting in front of the rest of the team.

The sun is beating down on them, sweat already starting to form on their skin even though they’ve been outside for less than a few minutes. The team lines up, side by side, in front of the gym and start their warm ups.

“I’m so going to be the first one done with these laps.” Hinata boasts as he stretches his legs. “Hell no, I’m the one that’s going to beat you!” Kageyama scoffs, already feeling the competitor inside him being let out. “Did you forget that I’m the fastest one on this team?” Hinata bites back, glaring at the other. “Well you have to have one good quality in you right? Being short and ugly must suck.” Kageyama taunts. Hinata starts to go at him, throwing random punches in his direction, the other pushing at the shorter with all his might.

“Do you guys ever NOT bully each other?” Tsukishima sighs as he stretches his arms. He’s mildly annoyed at the pair beside him bickering his ear off. “Shut up, Tsukki.” They say in unison, Yamaguchi gaping at them with an open mouth.

“Alright settle down now. We’re starting! Ready! Set! Go!” Coach Ukai shouts, leaning against the gym’s door frame. He watches them launch forward, face palming as he hears Kageyama and Hinata shouting while they run.

They’re neck and neck, not one or the other leaving each other behind. They’re shouting as if that’ll somehow make them run faster.

“Hinata! Kageyama! No unnecessary screaming! It’ll wear you out faster.” Daichi yells after them as they leave the rest of the group in the dust. The warning must have not reached Hinata because next thing Kageyama knows the shorter is off in the distance, his loud shouts startling every animal nearby.

Hinata runs and runs, the silly little fear of Kageyama beating him in his mind. He doesn’t even register the fact that he has completely gone off track, leaving the path that directs him back to school behind.

He stops when he hears the complete silence of his friend slash rival. Wasn’t he just behind him? Did he win? Wait. Oh, god where was he?

The short boy looks at his surroundings, taking in where he’s at and sighs when he realizes he’s lost. “Just great.” he whines, stopping the ground as if he were a small child. Hinata spots a fence and leans against it, catching his breath from the run he just did. Once he calms himself down he thinks of ways to get back home. He could find someone close by and ask for directions? Or maybe follow the street signs? Nah, the first idea seemed easier.

Hinata feels a pull on his ring finger.

His heart stops for a second.

“Did I just imagine that?”, he asks quietly to himself, looking down at his hand. As if the world was listening to him, he feels another pull to the string tied on his finger. Nervousness spreads throughout his body,”Oh my god. It’s happening.”

Hinata follows the pull on his finger slowly, noticing that the closer he gets the stronger the pull becomes. Finally, after a few minutes of mindless walking and stumbling, he turns the corner and bumps into something.

No, someone.

Slowly, Hinata looks up from his hand and into the eyes of the person in front of him. His breath catches in his throat as the color of the other’s eyes burn into his own.

-

“Kuroo, I’m lost.” Kenma complains into the phone, using his free hand to pet the stray cat on the floor beside him. “I don’t know, I was just walking and suddenly I didn’t know where I was.... No, I wasn’t on my phone... shut up. Thank you, yes, I’ll stay here. Okay, bye.” 

Kenma hangs up the phone and groans into his hands. The cat at his feet meows, rubbing itself against his legs. He reaches down and picks up the cat to place it on his lap, petting it with gentle care. “I don’t even know why I went through this street. It was like I was being lead here by something even though nothing was there.” Kenma rants as if the cat could understand what he was saying. He pouts and scratches under the feline’s chin, the purring calming him down some.

He stays like that for awhile, not moving, just as he promised his best friend but then he starts to get bored. He can’t play on his phone because the battery is dying and he can’t use his psp because he left it at home. He sits at the curb and contemplates life, just like he does every time something inconvenient happens.

Why did he have to come to practice all the way down here. Why couldn’t they practice back home? Why did Kuroo drag him here? Why did he decide to walk here instead of asking for a ride? Why did he take another route when he already knew where the gym was?

Kenma feels a pull on his finger.

He looks down expecting for it to be the cat’s doing but the cat is still on his lap where he left him. Asleep and completely unmoving. He feels the tug again and suddenly his heart starts to speed up.

He’s going to meet his soulmate.

Kuroo and him had always talked about meeting their soulmates, about how they would look like, how they would meet, what they would say, etc. Hell, they even considered the fact that they could probably be each other’s soulmate.

Now that the moment is here Kenma can’t help but feel scared. He wasn’t prepared to meet his soulmate today, if he knew this was going to happen he would’ve dressed more nicely or maybe he would’ve done something nicer to his hair.

He stops his frantic thinking and let’s out a shaky breath, grabbing the cat to place it back on the floor. He stands up on wobbly legs and tries to shake the jitters off.

Kenma stares at his hand and waits for another pull, when he feels it he starts walking in the direction it leads him. He walks for a few minutes, the tugging consistently getting more strong. He’s lead into a shady alley, his nerves cranking up some more when he hears how quiet it is. Finally, it stops, the string on his hand drooping. He’s slightly confused because no one is around him but when he turns the corner expecting it to be empty he’s actually met with someone crashing into him.

They stare at each other for a hot second, silence between the two. Then they hear a meow from their feet. The both of them look down and are met with a cat staring up at them. The same cat that he was playing with earlier, meaning it must have had followed him all the way here.

Kenma watches the stranger he ran into crouch down to pick up the cat. He let’s his own eyes gaze over their face while they were preoccupied for the moment.

He notices the other’s orange messy hair, feint but there freckles, cute button nose and pretty wide eyes set on full cheekbones. Kenma watches as the other nuzzles the cat, the sun casting a golden glow on the boy’s face. He watches in fascination, his probable soulmate standing right before him.

He’s beautiful.

“Ah, t-thanks.” They stutter out, a blush coating the stranger’s cheeks.

Kenma blinks.

Oh no. He said that out loud, didn’t he? He feels his own face heat up, embarrassment clouding his mind. Pretending he never said that, he raises his hand out to wave. “I’m Kenma, Kenma Kozume.” He greets shyly, voice getting caught in his throat.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.” The short stranger replies with a wide smile. Kenma can’t help but think that he reminds him of the sun. He’s ripped out of his thoughts when the person in front of him grabs his hand.

Kenma watches, practically holding in his breath, as Hinata takes the red string on his finger and tugs on it. “You’re my soulmate.” The shorter boy breathes out. Kenma feels his heart burst and he can’t help his own actions as he tackles the other in a hug. The cat near them jumps at the sudden movement and scampers down the street.

Realizing what he just did, Kenma goes to back away only to feel arms tighten around his waist. “No wait, don’t go.” Hinata begs, burying their face into the crook of Kenma’s neck. The taller stays frozen in place but then soon relaxes into the other’s embrace,”I’m so happy I finally met you.” Kenma admits with a shaky breath.

When they part, they sit down on the curb with their thighs touching. It’s painfully obvious that they’re both blushing but that doesn’t make them separate. They don’t look at or speak to each other for a few minutes. Hinata is wringing his hands together as Kenma pokes at the roly poly’s on the floor with a twig. 

Hinata glances over at his soulmate taking in the other’s appearance sneakily. Kenma has pretty, golden, cat like eyes with a small nose and pretty set of lips. He notices the other’s two toned hair and almost coos aloud as he realizes his soulmate was a total cutie. He also doesn’t fail to notice the taller boy looking down, nerves showing on his face as he bites his bottom lip. Hinata puffs his chest up determined to make his soulmate feel less nervous.

“Your hair looks like flan.” Is what comes out out his mouth instead.

‘Nice going idiot.’ Hinata yells at himself internally but manages to keep a smile on his face. “I-I don’t mean that in a bad way. I h-happen to love flan! Not that that means I would eat your hair. Unless... wait no that’s weird. You know what I’ll shut up now.” words vomit from his mouth, embarrassing himself even more as he groans and hides his face behind his own hands.

Hinata hears giggles and he swears it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever heard. He peaks through his fingers and spots his soulmate covering his mouth with one hand as he laughs.

“You’re funny. Thank you, my friends tell me that all the time so don’t worry.” Kenma reassures, placing his free hand on Hinata’s knee. The shorter boy let’s out a small sigh of relief and removes his hands from his face.

After a bit of small talk Hinata notices something that makes his hopes spark. His soulmate is wearing volleyball shoes, the exact pair volleyball players use at practice and games. Hinata feels like his prayers had been answered by some volleyball loving god.

“D-Do you play volleyball?” He questions as he finally gains the courage to ask. “Hm? Oh yeah, I play with my best friend. He practically forced me to join.” Kenma explains, remembering how Kuroo brought him into volleyball. Hinata smiles widely,”I play volleyball too, I love it a lot. I’m even permanently on the roster even though I’m a first year.”Hinata boasts, almost dying of a stroke as the other praises him for it.

“Do you like volleyball?” Hinata asks as he crosses his fingers. Kenma’s answer meant everything to him, even though he really wouldn’t do anything if the other said no. He just really wants to share the love of volleyball with someone else. Especially his soulmate.

“Hmm, not much.”

Hinata’s heart shatters.

“But, you make me want to love it more. I can see it in your eyes how much you love it and that makes me excited.” Kenma admits, blush on his cheeks. “You see, I’ve always been someone who felt safer in the background. Being in the center of attention isn’t my thing but my best friend would always drag me along. When I’d want to be alone in my room playing video games, he would be there to pull me outside and play volleyball. Ever since we were kids we’d practice all the time and Kuroo would even drag me along with him to volleyball tryouts.” he finishes off, running put of breath.

Hinata’s quiet for a moment, taking in everything his soulmate had said. “I’m glad you joined volleyball. If you hadn’t, there’s a high chance we wouldn’t have met today.” He simply states, a small smile on his own face.

Kenma turns to look at him and he smiles back, feeling his own heart swell with happiness. How could his soulmate be so cute even though they just met? “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“That’s the longest I’ve ever heard you speak, Kenma.” a voice says behind them. 

The two soulmates jump apart from each other as they snap their heads up to see who spoke. “Kuroo you ass, why’d you sneak up on us like that.” Kenma complains. Hinata can’t help but to swoon at the other’s whining, his heart thumping against his chest.

“It’s not my fault you got lost and I had to come here and find you.” Kuroo retorts, hands crossed on his chest. He looks down at the other boy next to him. “And you? Who’s the person that got my Kenma to speak more than one sentence.” He questions.

Hinata looks towards Kenma and Kuroo and regains his posture. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, Kenma’s soulmate.” He explains, his heart pounding as he says the end of his sentence. There’s silence for a moment but then the taller of the three let’s out a loud laugh. “Figures. Nobody can get Kenma to speak this much, I always hoped it would be his soulmate that could turn that around.” he replies loudly.

Kenma glares at his best friend,”Shut it.” he scolds. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, sorry to disappoint but we have practice in a few minutes and we need our setter.” Kuroo explains, pulling him along under his arm.

“W-Wait.” Kenma says and walks towards Hinata who had a small pout on his face. “Um, can we meet again later?” Kenma hopes, looking down at his own hands as he gives him his phone. Hinata smiles and nods his head in excitement,”Of course! Ah, I have volleyball practice today and a practice game tomorrow though. I’ll message you a place to meet up.” the short boy explains as he puts his number in Kenma’s phone.

“We have a practice game tomorrow as well... who are you going up against?” Kuroo cuts in, looking down at Hinata with curiosity written all over his face.

“Nekoma.”

Hinata looks up at both of them when he hears nothing but silence. “What?” He asks, cluelessly. “Um, we’re from Nekoma.” Kuroo says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata looks over at Kenma with wide eyes,”Why didn’t you tell me!” he exclaims. 

Kenma looks down at his duffel bag that he had been carrying the entire time and points at the words ‘Nekoma High’ stitched into it. Then he gestures at Hinata’s shirt where it says ‘Karasuno High’.

“I thought it was obvious.”

Kuroo let’s out another wave of loud laughs as he walks away from the pair, mumbles of ‘clueless orange’ coming from his mouth. “Don’t mind him. He’s just an asshole.” Kenma reassures, trying to comfort Hinata who was crouching down on the floor with a defeated look on his face.

The flan haired boy let’s out a soft laugh and crouches down at Hinata’s level, staring into his eyes.

“I can’t wait until I see you again, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s heart almost implodes at the other’s words and he watches as the pair of friends walk away. He’s suddenly filled with determination as he stands up from his crouching position and balls his hands into fists.

“Kenma!”

His soulmate whips his head back when he hears his voice. “Yeah?” Kenma questions, a small smile on his lips. Kuroo also turns to look at the commotion, a question written on his face.

“You told me you didn’t especially like volleyball right? Well, when we play I’ll make you try hard! Then when I win I’ll make you say something other than ‘not much’!”

Hinata watches as the lips on his lover’s face form from a small grin to a wide smile.

“Well, I’ll be looking forward to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hoped you liked this soulmate au <3
> 
> you can talk to me on twitter ! @catboyaku


End file.
